


Tattoo

by gonattsaga



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, getting the tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom persuades Billy to get the tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Dom gave him his best puppy-dog, in other words the most exaggerated he could manage, but still very effective. Or so it should have been, but Billy just countered it with a face of his own, the Defiant Billy-face, and Dom knew it was hopeless. He silently cursed to himself for his misuse of the look, causing the other man to grow immune to it. His put on-puppy pout quickly transformed into a genuine Dom-pout and he proceeded to crawl into Billy's lap and mimick a suffering kitten. Billy sighed and glared down at the other man's face.

"I just don't see the point!" he exclaimed to his own defence. Dom quit his noise and scowled up at him.

"What do you mean, you don't see the point!" he cried indignantly, "Everyone in the fellowship are getting one! It's a symbol of out everlasting love for each other! How can you not see the point of that!"

"Bean's not getting one" Billy pointed out. Dom pretended not to hear him but thought secretly to himself that Orli was handling that as they spoke. Just as he was supposed to handle Billy. Which was easier said than done, surprisingly enough, his inner voice added as an afterthought, before he told it to shush so he can go back to the task at hand. 

Deciding on a different approach, he started drawing invisible patterns along Billy's thigh with his the tip of his indexfinger. Billy squinted suspiciously at him, but didn't comment on the movement.

"Can't you do it for me then, Bills?" Dom purred in his false innocense, and Billy knew his suspicions were justified, still he decided to wait and see what evil plan the younger man had in store for him was.

"What, can't I put a permanent mark somewhere on my body just for the sake of our good friendship, you mean?" he questioned back, mirroring Dominic's pleasant tone. Dom caught the irony and knew Billy was onto him, but played along, nodding pitifully. Billy snorted and shook his head, "Ye're daft, Dommie" he muttered, yet the fondness was more than evident in his voice.

"What if I say please..." Dom purred, stirring a bit in the other man's lap, either making himself more comfortable, or getting up. Or just to fuck with me, Billy thought bitterly to himself and when Dom's teasing fingertip moved up an inch, he quickly reached out and stopped it. Dom grinned up at him, the wicked glint already present in his grey eyes. Billy used all of his strenght of will to refrain from swallowing hard and wetting his lips, knowing that any sign of nervousness or uncertainty would only encourage the younger man further. Instead he raised an eyebrow and snorted again. Instead of being discouraged however, Dom seemed to enjoy himself more and more with each passing second.

“...Pretty... please?” he murmured squirming his way further into Billy’s lap, and heaving himself up against the other’s chest, until they were sitting heartbeat to heartbeat, eyes locked in challange and anticipation.

“No...” Billy croaked, and silently cursed himself for attempting to speak when he could hardly breathe. Dom was kind enough not to mentioned the break in his voice however, but not kind enough to back off, instead he moved up, up, up tilting his head a little sideways, breathing against Billy’s lips, a ghost of a smile hovering between them.

“Pretty... please... with a... cherry on top?” Dom whispered breathlessly, the sound and air from his mouth caressing Billy’s lips, and confound it all, thought the scot, as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Dom was definitely smiling, Billy noticed, when their lips locked together, but he really didn’t care.

 

:::

 

Dom held him to his promise exclaimed in the heat of their moment, of course, Billy had expected no less from his cunning hobbit friend, and he decided it wasn’t that bad anyway. It wasn’t that he was really against the idea per se anyway, he was just critical to any ideas of Dominic’s by nature, either because Dom’s ideas tended to get him into the worst sort of trouble, or perhaps because he just enjoyed being convinced.

“Nervous?” Dom whispered against the shell of his ear, causing a shiver to run across his skin, and he swallowed the gasp before turning his head to face the younger man, giving him a blank look before snorting and looking away again, putting on his best look of pure boredom, which Dom favored with a joyous grin and a chuckle. Billy secretly praised himself for managing to coax the sound from him, and also for covering the fact that he was, in fact, scared shitless.

All of the sudden, felt the fluttery touch of fingertips tickle the underside of his hand which lay on top of his bobbing knee, and glanced down breifly, before allowing Dom to lace their fingers together. 

“Scared then?” Dom whispered then, leaning closer still. Billy smiled wryly, and shook his head slightly in response, but didn’t turn to him again. Dom rested his head on his shoulder then, and just like that, Billy’s heart fluttered with a different emotion before calming down completely again. He sighed softly and squeezed Dom’s hand gently. And although there was no way for him to see it, he just knew was smiling.

:::

“How does it feel?”

Billy wanted to snap at him and say something in the lines of; How the fuck do you think it feels, you bloody tosser, it hurts like hell! I feel like someone is drilling a bloody hole through my arm! – but he didn’t. Because then Dom might remove his hand from where it was resting lazily on his shoulder, absent-mindedly playing with the hair just above his ear. And Billy really didn’t want him to remove his hand. So he said, “’S okey” instead. 

He really hoped for Dom’s own sake that he wouldn’t question why he was gritting his teeth, when he said this, though. He only had that much self-restraint after all. Dom apparently realized this, and knew his own good, because he didn’t question anything about Billy’s answer. He did, however, lean in and nuzzle the side of Billy’s face. Billy almost choked on his own tongue, but he tried not to show it too blatantly. As if Dom was a stray animal who would scared off if Billy made any sudden movements. Or attack.

“You’re doing good...” Dom murmured, “I’m so proud of you...”

“You taking the mickey, Dom? Cause I’m honestly... ah... not in the mood, yeah?...” he muttered, glaring at the tattoo pen which was carving ink into his skin, drawing blood.   
I must be out of his mind, doing this voluntarily, he thought. And paying for it even. All Dom’s fault. The bastard, Billy’s head kept muttering, but another side of his mind was very grateful at the younger man at the same time, because Billy had come to realize just how much he enjoyed having his hair played with by Dom, and Dom’s slow breaths tickling the side of his face. 

Again, he didn’t see it, but he knew Dom was smiling. 

“’M not. What do you think of me, Bills? I would never take the mickey out’a you in such a trying and painful moment...”

“Just shut it...” Billy grumbled. He knew it wasn’t very manly of him, but it really did hurt like hell. He’d always had a low pain tolorance. He felt like telling Dom that, but he didn’t want to sound like he was defending himself, so he chose not to.

He could feel Dom moving his face closer again, just by the impact of his breathing against his own temple. 

“Know what...” Dom whispered huskily, the sound of his voice seemed to vibrate against his skull, just like the tattoo pen’s tip seemed to vibrate against the bones in his arm, “...I’m going to make it up to you... later”

Billy couldn’t stop the violent shiver from erupting all over his body, nor could he stop his skin from prickling with it. He tried to look as neutral as possible and firmly avoided the tattoer gaze as he glanced up at him with an annoyingly knowing smirk on his face. And damn it, Dom was smiling again. No grinning. A bloody joyfully victory-grin no less. Bastard, Billy thought, but would never consider saying it out loud, because he couldn’t risk causing Dom to back out of his promise.

:::

“How does it feel?” Dom asked airily, keeping the distance from Billy now that they were both up and walking, the air flowing in between them feeling especially cold for some reason, Billy mused. He also had a strange feeling of deja vú as Dom spoke, and felt a shiver run over his body before he had a chance of stopping it.

“Okey” he mumbled, and moved carefully when he put his balled up hands in the pockets of his jacket, his entire right arm throbbing with dull pain.

The air between them lessened considerably, yet Dom seemed to walk along just as casual as ever. Billy shot him a sidelong glance, but didn’t comment. Nor did he bring up the subject of Dom’s touchy feely nature having increased recently. Stray animal and all of that, Billy mused, and then he had to concentrate really hard to get the image of a purring Dom out of his head. 

He concentrated so hard, in fact, that when Dom’s shoulder bumped his own, he actually jumped. 

Then Dom’s fingers brushed his own, and he gasped. Before he could control himself. And Dom was definitely smiling now, he knew it. He could feel it. But he really didn’t care, instead he bumped the other man’s shoulder right back, before gently grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers together. Focusing on the feeling of skin against skin, body heat mingling with body heat, but no mental images of purring voices. There was only so much his self-control could manage.

:::

As they got back to Billy’s place, Dom paused outside the door, and Billy was momentarily frightened shitless of the fact that Dom wasn’t going to come inside, that he was going to leave Billy alone with himself and the sodding images of Dom in his head, and just... disappear. Which was rather ridiculous, Billy realized, because there was no way Dom would actually be able to disappear, as in cease to be, but all the same the concept of not being in Dom’s presence at the moment was far more terrifying than anything Billy could think of.

He pushed the fear away into a corner of his consciousness, and glanced up into Dominic’s face. The younger man flashed him a confident, almost cocky smile, but just before that, just before Dom caught Billy’s gaze and spilt his face in two, Billy saw it. He saw his fear mirrored in the other man’s eyes. 

Carefully he stepped up to the other man, stepping so close to him, their bodies were touching, and even though he could feel his heartbeat, and his mind was racing from the sensation, Billy managed to stay composed and level-headed, as he locked his eyes with Dominic and put his hand on his shoulder, just by his neck, squeezing gently.

“What’s wrong, Dommie?”

“Nothin’!” Dom replied, the face-splitting grin only causing to annoy Billy, as opposed to reassuring him, because he could so easily tell he was lying. So he gave Dom a stern look which clearly told him that he’d seen through the facade, and amazingly it worked. Dom sighed in defeat. Billy thought, Fuck this is it, he’s leaving.

“Sorry...” Dom mumbled, “I... I wasn’t foolin’ around earlier, y’know... with the hand-holdin’, and whisperin’... I”

“But...” Billy prompted, sounding more impatient than he’d meant to.

“No” Dom said, frowning, “No buts, Bill... just... I don’t think you realized what I meant, ‘s all. I wasn’t... I was being sorta serious, y’know? About... my implications and stuff, I wasn’t.... joking. I really.... really, want to be with you, Billy”

Billy blinked. Then swallowed. Then wet his lips. Then scowled.

“What?”

“Sorry!” Dom said quickly, moving backwards, one, two steps, his eyes wide with fear, his body cringing with much the same effect as a white flag. 

“No!” Billy interrupted, “Where’re ye goin’? Come here...” he walked up close to the younger man again, seizing him by the shoulders, a little less gentle this time, “I wasn’t joking either, Dom... in fact I was scared shitless just then that you might have been, and when you started explaining yourself, I thought ye were havin’ cold feet”

“N-no...” Dom said breathlessly, “No way, Bills...”

“Well...” Billy said, swallowing again, and attempting a smile, “Want to come in for a drink then?”

Dominic frowned at him, “But Billy, you’re not allowed to drink alcohol for at least a few weeks... remember what the tattoer said?”

Billy growled low in his throat and gave Dom a warning glare, to which Dom cracked up and giggled, drawing the Scot into his arms, and giving him a big hug.

“Bastard” Billy muttered into his neck, secretly enjoying the combined smell of his cologne and schampoo, and himself. Dom giggled softly in his ear, “Sorry”

“You are no such thing, ye wanker...” Billy muttered, then pulled away, smiling finally without effort, and giving Dom a quickl but deep kiss, successfully wiping away any trace of a smile or a giggle from his face. Billy smirked, and grabbed his hand, leading him inside.

:::

“So, eh... ye sure ye want to do this, Dom?” Billy said nervously. He was standing in the middle of the room, his hand rubbing his own neck absent-mindedly, while he kept shooting hesitant glances at his bed. Dom, who’d walked ahead into the room, had already reached the bed, and now turned around with a frown on his face.

“You getting cold feet on me, Bills?” he murmured, as he started to unbutton his shirt with gracefully slow movements.

“No” Billy croaked, and gulped hard, looking anywhere but at Dom or the bed all of the sudden.

“Good” Dom replied. His voice was much huskier than Billy had ever heard it before, and before he could stop himself, he’d glanced over and as a result, all of the blood in his brain immediatly ran down his body and gathered between his legs, causing his crotch to swell and pound painfully hard in the much to tight confinement of his jeans. 

Dom had removed the shirt completely, and popped the button on his trousers, and now stood watching Billy calmly. A small but tender smile ghosting across his lips, and his head tilted slightly to the side, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Billy had never experienced a sight such as this before, when Dom stood stock still and not fidgeting. Well, he’d never experienced the sight of Dom shirtless and bloody gorgeous, either, obviously. 

Hesitantly he took a few steps closer to the younger man. Dom seemed to take a deep breath, and then his tongue darted out ran across his lips, leaving a glistening wet trail in its wake. Billy had to stop again, and look down and take deep breaths, to compose himself. He could sense Dom moving. Moving towards himself. And sure enough, soon a pair of legs came into his line of sight, and then a bulging crotch, and then finally a muscles stomach. Billy screwed his eyes shut momentarily, gulping down mouthfuls of saliva.

Strong but gentle arms encircled his body, drawing him in. Soon he found himself being stripped of his open shirt, then his t-shirt, and then the arms embraced him, the big hands fluttering across his bare skin, causing shiver upon shiver to spring from Billy’s flesh.

Then a warm breath against the side of his neck, and a bare chest pressing against his own, and then...

“’S alright, Bills... ‘s just me...” Dom murmured throatily against his collarbone. 

Billy felt nautious. He could feel Dom’s erection pushing against his own. He’d never felt anything like it. He’d never even dreamt of feeling something like it. Then Dom moved. He pushed his hips, rolled them, into Billy’s, and Billy moaned deeply into the crock of Dominic’s neck before grabbing his hips, keeping them still, his fingers pressing into them, probably bruising the skin underneath the material of Dom’s trousers.

“Ssshh.. ‘s alright...” Dom whispered again.

Billy moved his own hips, then quickly removing his face from Dom’s neck and leaning into capture Dom’s wettened lips with his own, nibbling his lower lip teasingly, before plunging his tongue inside the slick warmth of the younger man’s mouth. This time it was Dom who moaned, and the sound was immediatly swallowed greedily by Billy, who had now started a fiery exploration of Dom’s tongue and teeth. As he did this, Billy started backing Dom back towards the bed, and Dom readily moved with him, breaking the kiss halfway there to gulp for air. Inevitably, the two friends looked into each other’s eyes, and inevitably, neither of them could look away again.

When the backside of Dom’s knees collided with the side of the bed. They both stopped, not breaking the eye contact, and when Billy took in the volnerable and open expression on Dominic’s face he had a sudden urge to just cuddle up to him and whisper sweet nothing into his ear – something he had never done in his entire active love life – and the feeling unsettled him somewhat. He’d never felt so... in love before, his passion-invaded mind concluded for him. Love, he repeated dumbly to himself. Then Dom was moving his fingertips carefully up and down his arms, searching his eyes for confirmation, reassurance, and Billy just smiled, thus giving it to him.

Dom smiled back, shyly, coyly, and something told Billy that it wasn’t fake, that it wasn’t an act, so he leaned in and kissed Dom so tenderly and carefully, and slowly, that his own mind was threatening to explode. Dom finally gave into the same frustration, and yanked at Billy hard, throwing himself backwards onto the bed, and pulling Billy down with him so that he landed on top of him. Billy broke the kiss again.

“Impatient” he murmured. Dom just grinned, then started trailing kisses down the side of Billy’s neck, and as far as he could reach onto his chest. Billy groaned, pulling away, and staring into Dom’s eyes again.

“Howexactly do we do this?” he said breathlessly. He could see Dom’s throat work with the effort of swallowing, and he caught the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes before he put on the mask of confidence again and gave Billy his most reassuring smile, “Just do what you feel like...”

“Ye’ve never done this before either, ‘ave ye?” Billy asked gently, a tiny smile tugging at his kiss-brusied lips. Dominic gave him a sheepish look, then shook his head. Billy’s smile widened, “Okey then... will figure it out together then, yeah?”

Relief flooded into Dominic’s face, but he just nodded in reply and started to trail kisses all over Billy’s skin, anywhere he could reach from his position. Billy tried to figure out what he should do next, seing as how he’d ended up on top, which made him feel like he should be in charge, running the show so to speak, but it was quite difficult to focus when Dom kept distracting him the way he was.

“Wait... wait, Dom...”

“What?” Dom panted, “Can’t help it... you taste so good!”

Billy chuckled breathlessly, “Fair enough...”

“What do you want me to do, Bills?”

“Just... I dunno... What- whatever ye... feel like” replied Billy, un-consciously moving his hips again. Both men moaned simultaneously.

“That... works...” Dom muttered, and pushed upwards. Soon they were moving together until all rational thought had evaporated from their minds, and yet Dom managed to grip his senses enough to make them both stop, reluctantly, “Need... need” he panted.

“What?” Billy asked, “What do you need, Dom?”

“You... naked... now” Dom replied, and snaked his hands in between their bodies and started pulling at Billy’s jeans, working furiously with the buttons at his crotch. Billy groaned and moved away, removing them himself, then moved on to Dom’s trousers and yanked them off as well, which left both men gloriously naked and slick with sweat already. 

“’m back, need to feel you...” Dom mumbled urgently, grabbing for him. Billy instantly obeyed, moving up against Dom, who flipped onto his side, and pushed up against him and kissed him deeply. They moaned into the kiss, and started moving again. Their erections now gliding freely against each other, which multiplied the sensation by a hundred, and still it was enough. Billy moved his right hand downwards and slipped it in between their bodies, grabbing Dom’s cock and started jerking, the back of his thumb thus moving against his own.

Dom threw his head back swallowed a scream of pleasure so that all that escaped his mouth was a muffled moan. Billy watched his face in adoration, his screwed up eyes, and the pearls of sweat over his forehead. He felt that overpowering senastion of love swell in his chest again, and he had to press his oen eyes shut so as not to lose control of his own emotions. He increased the pace of his handmovements, forcing them both over the edge together, delighted at hearing the sound of Dom’s scream, finally, as he came, and even more so to hear it form his own name.

When their breathing had slowed considerably, although they were both slightly out of breath, Dom opened his eyes again and found Billy watching him, a hidden smile evident in their colour. Dom moved his face closer and nuzzled Billy’s chin, leaving a butterfly kiss at his jaw. Billy sighed in contentment, and let the smile erupt as his eyes flutter shut once more, and felt Dom pushing him gently to his back before draping himself along his side, hugging him close. And purring.

Billy couldn’t even grasp the magnitutde of his own joy, but he dozed off with the smile stuck on his face, and the image of a purring Dom unforbidden behind his eyelids, lulled to sleep by the real sound, and the feeling of Dom’s even breaths on his neck.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for a Livejournal challenge called "tattooed & screwed" and my first ever attempt at anything beyond second base...   
> My English, which is my second language, was also a lot worse in 2005 than it is now, so I apologise for any grammatical weirdness.


End file.
